Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing technique for acquiring composition information from outside via a network.
Description of the Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras capture images based on composition information (image capturing parameters) held in a built-in memory in advance and on composition information manually set by a user. The mainstream practice is that the image capturing parameters specifically designed for scenes such as portrait image capturing, macro image capturing and night view image capturing are held in the apparatuses, and images are captured using such information. Examples of the image capturing parameters include a value of a diaphragm of a lens, a shutter speed, and an ISO film speed.
Incidentally, rapid dissemination of network communication technology has contributed to advancement in always-connected apparatuses and cloud-based apparatuses in recent years. There has been a proposal to capture images after acquiring information such as image capturing parameters from a server and the like via a network (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-010114).
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-010114 mentioned above, a server can adopt the optimal composition by taking into account, for example, information of an accessory that is currently attached. However, when the user owns a plurality of accessories such as lenses, there may be cases where the user is carrying the plurality of accessories with him/her but not all of them are currently attached. In such cases, there is a possibility that the user may miss the opportunity to capture a scene that could have been captured only by changing a lens.